dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
Itsuki Katagiri
Itsuki Katagiri is one of the main characters of the series, Dream Festival! He is in a unit called DearDream along with Kanade Amamiya, Shin Oikawa, Chizuru Sawamura, and Junya Sasaki. He is in a subunit called W-MaSKat with Chizuru. His preferred brand is Alexandra Z. Appearance Itsuki has a pale complexion and low drooping turquoise eyes. His brown hair appears slightly wavy. At the corner of his left eye is a beauty mark. At the Agency he wears a white jacket lined in black with a green cloth resting in his pocket. With this, he wears a green parka and pale grey shirt. His denim pants accent his brown boots. Personality In comparison to the others, Itsuki appears to be kind and gentle. However, he is not a pushover. He is level-headed and often acts as the voice of reason amongst the group. He enjoys bringing in baked snacks or sweets from his families shop. Itsuki is a very hardworking and dedicated person, planning to both become an idol and attend college, and claiming he wants to put everything he has into both. He appears to have a soft spot for children. Game Profile Q. Why did you become an idol? A. I admire idols who make people smile. That is the reason. Q. What is your best point? A. I think it's dance. Recently I've been interested in choreography. Q. Your family is consisted of? A. My parents and little sister. I am also living with the cat Maron now. Q. Tell us your "My boom"! A. Putting my face on Maron's belly. Q. Last words for fan? A. Please come and visit us live! Let's have fun together. Relationships DearDream *'Chizuru Sawamura' - Chizuru and Itsuki are normally shown to be together, and it was revealed that they come from the same hometown and entered the Agency around the same time. Itsuki is normally kind to Chizuru. *'Junya Sasaki - '''Surprisingly, they are shown to be close, with Itsuki showing a happier side when Junya talks to him or compliments his efforts. He was disappointed when Junya was put into Traffic Signal with Shin and Kanade. Itsuki respects Junya's passion and dedication to becoming an idol, and had been worried that Junya disapproved of him because he was initially less serious than Junya about becoming an idol. Junya claims to have always accepted him and his goals. Role Itsuki Katagiri/Role Significant Coords Etymology '''Katagiri '(片桐)' '''Katagiri comes from '''Kata' (片) means "partial", and''' Giri '(桐) means paulownia tree. '''Itsuki '(いつき) since his name is written in katakana, it's hard to find the true meaning. While itsuki can be written in kanji (樹) which means "tree". Trivia * Zodiac Sign: Aquarius * He is 185 cm. * Disliked Food: Beans * His family owns a Sweet Shop. *His twitter name is @DF_ItsukiK.http://www.dream-fes.com/characters/itsuki_katagiri.php *He is the only character to have a special call during performances, this being "Kono ki nan no ki?" (What kind of tree is this?), with everyone responding with his name. *Despite being the youngest of the main group, he is the tallest. References Category:Characters Category:Dear Dream member Category:Main Characters